The Instrument and Computer Core will support the research projects by providing a broad range of essential hardware and software support services in the form of customized NMR probe design, new instrumentation and upgrades of existing spectrometers, and installation and integration of a new computer network for analysis and archiving of large multidimensional datasets. Centralization of the construction facilities provides for efficient and rapid development new probe and instrument designs.